1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a portable device providing notice information and a method for providing the notice information thereof, and more specifically, to a portable device providing various types of notice information on a screen and a method for providing the notice information thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development in the mobile communication technology enables provision of various types of portable device such as smart phones, wearable devices or tablet PCs, which may provide information to a user through various outputting methods.
For example, a portable device may provide notice information indicating the status of the portable device and the notice information received by the communication system, through a display or a speaker.
The notice information may include various types of information such as phone reception information, message reception information, or alarm information set by a user.
Herein, various additional information may be included in the notice information. For example, the message reception information may include sender identification information regarding a counterpart who sends a message, and content of the message. Further, the notice information may include the alarm time and user schedules related with the alarm. Further, the phone reception information may include caller identification information of a counterpart who is making a phone call.
When a portable device provides notice information, notice information may include private information of a user. For example, message reception information may include the private message descriptions of a user. In this case, when a user is adjacent to a third party, the private descriptions of a user may be exposed to the third party.
Further, due to the diverse nature of types of the notice information, the portable device may receive the notice information indiscriminately. When a user is working on his job, indiscriminate reception of the notice information may deteriorate the concentration on the work.